Felicity (ANB)
Felicity is one of the eligible bachelorettes in'' Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning.'' Felicity is the young woman working at Clement's restaurant as a waitress. After Clement's Restaurant and Hossan's hotel has been built, Felicity will move in. She lives at the hotel, and works at the restaurant five days a week (she takes Tuesdays and Fridays off). Although Felicity loves to eat food, she unfortunately isn't good at cooking. Contrary to popular belief, Clement and Felicity are not related, although the two share a bond through food. Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Gifts Given Heart Events Heart Dialog Greetings Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win Dear MC. Congratulations on the victory! Advanced Vegetable, Win Congratulations on the victory! Tonight, you'll have a wonderful big dinner. Hmph, I envy you. But please be careful of having too much food. Everything looked so good, didn't it? I bet if we used those vegetables to make dinner that it would be very delicious! Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win If the cooking festival was not a festival where food is prepared... ...But a festival where people competed to see who could eat the most, then I would be able to participate, too. Although that would make it a lot tougher on the cooks than the participants! If it were too busy it would stress out clement. The festival is great just the way it is! I would love to be a Cooking Festival judge. I hate seeing all that delicious food, and not being able to eat any of it. Do you think any of them would trade spots with me? Maybe not? Congratulations on your victory, MC. That was marvelous, MC. I was moved! Cow Festival There were lots of cute moo-cows, weren't there! They all looked like they were having fun with their owners at the Festival. When I was little, I used to play by jumpiing up and down on backs of cows! Don't worry, the moo-cows also looked like they were having fun♪ Beginner, Lose It's very unfortunate that you didn't win, But there's always next time! Keep up the good work! Beginner, Win MC, congratulations! Music Festival It was a nice music performance. I have a high respect for people who can play musical instruments! Fireworks Festival The fireworks were so big and impressive They were so amazing that my jaw was agape the whole time. I am so embarrassed. Weren't the fireworks wonderful? It was like flowers were really blooming in the sky! Fireworks so big could probably be seen from anywhere in town. Of course, watching together with everyone is the most fun. But people who can't come because they are busy are probably happy that they can see the fireworks from anywhere. The Fireworks Festival in the town I used to live in had places to play ring toss games and stalls where you could scoop up goldfish. I went there a lot when I was little and played there with my sister without giving the fireworks a second thought. That brings back some memories! Gallery Felicity.jpg 7RNl6.jpg Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters